In a wide variety of circumstances, animals, including humans, can suffer from bleeding due to wounds or during surgical procedures. In some circumstances, the bleeding is relatively minor, and normal blood clotting functions in addition to the application of simple first aid are all that is required. In other circumstances substantial bleeding can occur. These situations usually require specialized equipment and materials as well as personnel trained to administer appropriate aid.
In an effort to address the above-described problems, materials have been developed for controlling excessive bleeding. Topical Absorbable Hemostats (TAHs) are widely used in surgical applications. TAHs encompass products based on oxidized cellulose (OC), oxidized regenerated cellulose (ORC), gelatin, collagen, chitin, chitosan, starch, etc. To improve the hemostatic performance, scaffolds based on the above materials can be combined with biologically-derived clotting factors, such as thrombin and fibrinogen.
The control of bleeding is essential and critical in surgical procedures to minimize blood loss, to reduce post-surgical complications, and to shorten the duration of the surgery in the operating room. Due to its biodegradability and its bactericidal and hemostatic properties, oxidized cellulose, as well as oxidized regenerated cellulose has long been used as a topical hemostatic wound dressing in a variety of surgical procedures, including neurosurgery, abdominal surgery, cardiovascular surgery, thoracic surgery, head and neck surgery, pelvic surgery and skin and subcutaneous tissue procedures. A number of methods for forming various types of hemostats based on oxidized cellulose materials are known, whether made in powder, woven, non-woven, knit, and other forms. Currently utilized hemostatic wound dressings include knitted or non-woven fabrics comprising oxidized regenerated cellulose (ORC), which is oxidized cellulose with increased homogeneity of the cellulose fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,031 “Haemostatic sprays and compositions” discloses a powder delivery system comprising: a chamber storing a haemostatic composition comprising dry gelatin powder having a mean particle size in the range of 30-250 micrometers and hyaluronic acid, said chamber having at least one discharge opening sized for distributing said composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,762 discloses a hand-held dispenser for dispensing a pharmaceutical product, the dispenser comprising: a housing providing a duct; a frangible membrane provided in the duct; a probe with a piercing tip mounted in the duct, the probe being arranged such that, in use, the piercing tip pierces the frangible membrane; an air compression device to compress air for expelling a pharmaceutical product through the probe; and a channel to substantially equalize the pressure in the air compression device and the pressure above the frangible membrane, wherein the frangible membrane is provided on a sheath which comprises a first larger diameter portion and a second axially spaced smaller diameter portion defining an external shoulder therebetween, and the inside surface of the duct has a corresponding internal shoulder to be engaged by the external shoulder of the sheath and an axial spacer is provided on one or both of the external and internal shoulders to maintain the channel past the engaged shoulders.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2012/108509 “Artificial Scab For Use In An Airway” discloses a bellows-type dispenser.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2011/0178495 “Internal dry powder delivery system and method thereof” discloses powder supply device that comprises a gas powder mixer providing a gas powder mixing chamber and a powder dispenser (bellow) which is screwed to the gas powder mixer and communicated with the gas powder mixing chamber therein. The hemostat powder is filled in the powder dispenser (bellow) and is adapted to be delivered via the powder delivery catheter to the site of bleeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,656 “Compressible syringe” discloses a compressible syringe comprised of a hollow body which is made compressible by bellow structures which extend the entire length of body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,691 “Powder dispenser” discloses a hand-held and hand-operable powder dispenser having a container including a handle/nozzle section terminating at its discharge end in an unobstructed powder dispensing opening, a hand gripping section, and a central, flexible bellows section coupled between the handle/nozzle section and the hand-gripping section. The bellows section is adapted to be collapsed and expanded axially to serve as a pump. The inside diameters of the handle/nozzle section decrease substantially linearly and continually as a function of the length of the handle/nozzle section in a direction toward the powder dispensing opening. The ratio of the length of the handle/nozzle section to the greatest value of its inside diameter is substantially greater than 1.4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,284 discloses a disposable douche comprised of a collapsible bellows forming a syringe and containing a pre-measured amount of cleansing powder and an elongated dispensing nozzle adapted to be secured to an open end of the bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,340 “Container with surmounting bellows pump” discloses a container for storing and for positively dispelling and delivering therefrom fluid compositions contained therein, said container comprising a body defining a fluid reservoir, said body including a floor-like base, and walls extending upwardly thereof, a vertically-compressible bellows integrally formed with and surmounting said walls of said container as a coaxial extension thereof, said bellows defining an interior zone in fluid flow communication with said fluid reservoir of said container, a neck-like collar integrally formed with, and coaxial with, and mounted on said bellows at an upper limit thereof, said collar being formed with an upwardly-opening port through which said container is filled, cap-like closure means for sealing said port after introduction of a fluid composition into said reservoir, tubular conduit means including dispenser tube means integrally formed with and supported exteriorly of and radially outwardly of diametric bounds of said container for establishing fluid flow communication with said reservoir at a locale adjacent said base of said container, said conduit means projecting upwardly of said base and extending within vertical limits consistent with upper and lower bounds of said body of said container, said conduit means having a terminal discharge end, a nozzle integrally formed with said dispenser tube means at said terminal discharge end thereof, orifice means at said terminal discharge end of said conduit means for delivery of a fluid composition positively dispelled from said reservoir upon application of downwardly-directed, manually impressed compression forces to said bellows of said container, web means projecting outwardly of and extending along said wall means for connecting said wall means with said tubular conduit means for supporting and for stabilizing said conduit means; and said web means being integrally formed with said wall means and with said conduit means, and extending along an upward reach of said conduit means.
Patent Publication No. CN201346338 “Surgery styptic powder unidirectional propeller” discloses a surgery styptic powder unidirectional propeller, which belongs to a propeller structure attached to an endoscope, is used for delivering forwards styptic powder and comprises an inserted tube and a flexible drug-feeding bottle, wherein the inserted tube is butted and communicated with the flexible drug-feeding bottle; and the styptic powder is placed in the flexible drug-feeding bottle. The unidirectional propeller also comprises a unidirectional air inlet valve which is opened in the forward air inlet direction and is closed in the backward air inlet direction. The unidirectional propeller has the advantages that the unidirectional air inlet valve is combined with the inserted tube of a drug-feeding device for powder administration under the endoscope, thus effectively and quickly delivering the styptic powder to a required part, decreasing the reciprocation of the styptic powder in the inserted tube, preventing blood backflow and blockage and improving the styptic effect in the process of clinical endoscope surgery minimally invasive surgery; and biocompatible medical materials such as high density polyethylene, low density polyethylene, polypropylene, medical silicon rubber and the like are adopted to manufacture the propeller.
Reference is made to U.S. Patent publication No. 2014/0005636 “Multi-Compartment Pre-filled Mixing Syringes with Bypass” and to references cited therein; also a reference is made to commercially available Dermabond™ products and Evicel™ products.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,989 “Compartmented syringe” discloses a syringe, comprising: a first fluid conduit having at least two chambers for accommodating at least two substances of a plurality of substances and at least two bypasses operably coupled to the at least two chambers for enabling the at least two substances of the first fluid conduit to intermix; a second fluid conduit disposed adjacent the first fluid conduit and having at least one chamber for accommodating at least one substance of the plurality of substances; each substance being intermixable to form a discharge material for external application upon advancement of a plunger operably associated with each fluid conduit, the discharge material defined by the intermixed composition of predetermined volumes of at least two substances of the fluid conduits; and an end cap disposed on the distal end of at least one of the fluid conduits, the end cap including at least one vent and a filter, the filter in fluid communication with the at least one vent for facilitating the passage of gas from the end cap, the at least one vent defined through a wall of the end cap, the filter being disposed within the end cap and spaced from the at least one vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,417 “Curable material mixing and delivery device” discloses an apparatus and method for mixing two components and delivering the mixture to a patient. The apparatus contains a mixing chamber for mixing a liquid component and a powder component. The liquid component and powder component are mixed within the mixing chamber by rotation of a collapsible mixing element. A plunger is then advanced through the mixing chamber to force the mixture out of the mixing chamber and deliver the mixture to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,108 “Dual chamber mixing syringe and method for use” discloses a mixing syringe and method for using the mixing syringe are provided. The mixing syringe comprises a housing having a first compartment for containing a first component, an outer plunger having a second compartment for containing a second component, and an inner plunger. Prior to use, a seal separates the first and second components. To prepare the mixture, the seal is pierced and the two components are mixed. The mixing syringe and its method of use are particularly suited to applications in which at least one of the mixture components is a relatively highly viscous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,779 “Powder and liquid mixing syringe” discloses a mixing syringe having a first sealed chamber containing a powder (powder housing) and a second sealed chamber containing a liquid (liquid housing). When the user needs to inject a patient, the device is held approximately upright while depressing a plunger. This motion causes a piercing element to pierce a foil seal separating the two chambers. Liquid then drops down into the powder housing. The liquid flows through a passage in a piston located in the powder housing, where it then comes in contact with the powder itself. As the user continues pressing the plunger downward, the piercer comes to rest within the piston and seals the passage through the piston, thereby locking the piercer and piston together. The device is then ready for an injection. As the plunger is further depressed, the piston expels the powder and liquid mixture through a needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,095 “Dispenser for an adhesive tissue sealant having a housing with multiple cavities” discloses a dispenser for simultaneously dispensing first and second components of an adhesive tissue sealant, wherein at least the first component is stored in the dispenser as dry powder that is dissolved prior to use by introduction of a solvent, the dispenser comprising the combination of: (a) a first container comprising a first septum at one end, an open end opposite the first septum, and a first movable plug disposed therein, the first container containing a quantity of the first component in the form of a dry powder stored between the first septum and the first movable plug; (b) a second container comprising a second septum at one end, an open end opposite the second septum, and a second movable plug disposed therein, the second container containing a quantity of the second component; (c) a housing having a pair of cavities sized and configured to receive and support the first and second containers, each cavity having a base, (d) pistons sized and configured to be received in the open ends of the first and second containers to advance the first and second movable plugs; and the housing including a manifold sized and configured to fit over and pierce the first and second septums and to afford passage of the first and second components via first and second flow paths to a nozzle from which the first and second components are dispensed to combine to form the adhesive tissue sealant, first and second piercers mounted in the manifold for piercing the first and second septums, each piercer extending through and being supported by a disk that is supported adjacent the base of said each cavity, each disk being supported a distance spaced from the base of the first and second cavities to form first and second plenums, each plenum defined by said each disk and adjacent walls of said each cavity, the first and second piercers affording passage of the first and second components to the first and second plenums.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,229 “Fluid transfer device” discloses a fluid transfer and mixing device for use in the aseptic intermixing of a powder component with a fluid component. The device is of a simple, compact construction that includes a first adapter that can be easily connected to a container containing the powder component and a second adapter that can be removably interconnected with the first adapter and can also be readily connected to a container containing a fluid such as a diluent so as to permit aseptic intermixing of the diluent with the powder. In use a conventional needleless syringe can be easily connected to the first adapter so that the mixture of the powder and diluent can be aseptically aspirated from the first container for subsequent delivery to the patient.
Patent publication JP9182786A discloses an enema syringe to enable both liquid and powder enema to be injected that consists of an injection cylinder projected on one of the ends of a bellows-like cylinder, a puncturing means provided on the injection cylinder at the internal base end part of the bellows-like cylinder, and a powder storage bag and a liquid storage bag made of a pliable material respectively arranged sequentially from the base end part side of the injection cylinder in the bellows-like cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 369,767 discloses combined atomizer and syringe.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2011/0021982 “DISPENSING DEVICE WITH BYPASS” discloses a device for dispensing multiple components has a syringe housing comprising at least one storage container that is divided into at least two chambers and has a bypass arrangement, and a second storage container with or without a bypass arrangement, the syringe housing being realized as part of a double syringe or double cartridge having a double plunger and a common outlet. The bypass arrangement comprises at least two indentations.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2010/0219200 discloses an apparatus and method for mixing two components and delivering the mixture to a patient. The apparatus contains a mixing chamber for mixing a liquid component and a powder component. The liquid component and powder component are mixed within the mixing chamber by rotation of a collapsible mixing element. A plunger is then advanced through the mixing chamber to force the mixture out of the mixing chamber and deliver the mixture to the patient.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2003/0040701 “Dual chamber syringe with a dual function piston” discloses a dual chamber syringe in which a dual function piston divides the syringe into two compartments containing powder or fluid in one compartment and fluid in the other. For mixture of the two substances, a passage is opened between the two compartments before or during retraction of the piston to force the substances to be mixed in the front compartment. During forward movement of the piston, the passage between the two compartments is closed to force the mixture of substances through the discharge opening of the syringe.